


Your touch is contagious

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental ripping of clothes, Cute, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i dont even know what to tag this as, mostly just kissing, this is pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: It's almost been two full weeks since the last time that Alec saw Magnus and he's more than a little ready to get re-acquainted with Magnus's... everything.--------Title of this fic is a lyric from the song Young Love by Eli Lieb  (the music video is v cute and Not Straight!!)You can now find this post on tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this whole fic because @lukegarrowayisamaincharacter posted these [two](http://lukegarrowayisamaincharacter.tumblr.com/post/149038525106/imagine-the-crewwritersmcg-seeing-harrys) [things](http://lukegarrowayisamaincharacter.tumblr.com/post/149033574386/uhm-okay-so-i-feel-like-even-when-people-are) on tumblr about Harry Shum Jr. being the same size if not bigger than Matt Daddario and Dominic Sherwoood and this is all I could think about as a result.
> 
> Un-beta'ed so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Ps. This is my first fic in the Shadowhunters Fandom so woot woot go me!

Alec keeps pushing Magnus backwards through his dark bedroom at the Institute, his hands never pausing for more than a moment in their quest to divulge Magnus of all his clothes while also trying to reacquaint the feeling of Magnus, real and here and living, beneath his fingertips. He might be a little distracted (read: alot) by the sounds Magnus makes as Alec starts to snake his hand up the front of Magnus’s stomach, relishing in the skin on skin contact. So who can blame him when the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the most beautiful and powerful man Alec has ever seen, makes those lovely soft hitching sounds in _his_ arms, completely distracting Alec and causing him to back them up right into a dresser.

The sudden stop in movement jostles Alec’s lips from Magnus’s. Magnus lets out a slightly startled breath as he takes his hands off Alec to steady himself against the dresser. But Alec is is quick to make up the short distance, placing a gentle kiss on Magnus’s lips, a wordless apology for any potential pain he just caused. Magnus returns the kiss just as sweetly, one hand glides up Alec’s shoulder to rest at the bottom of his nape, carding through Alec’s black hair. The gesture so familiar and comforting that Alec sighs into this kiss, parting his lips just enough for Magnus to gently bite Alec’s bottom lip. 

The bite reignites the strong desire and sense of urgency from earlier in Alec. He tastes Magnus’s self satisfied smirk on his lips, the hair-playing-lip-parting-bite is becoming a popular one in their repertoire simply due to the fact that Alec tends to fall for it every time (and he thinks he probably always will). He grinds his hips against Magnus’s in retaliation, they both groan at the much desired attention on their dicks. Magnus’s grip tightens in Alec’s hair as Magnus almost instinctively grinds his hips back, chasing that borderline painful pleasure. Alec grins at his success, proof that he too knows just how to wind Magnus up.

Alec starts to trail kisses down Magnus’s jaw to that magical sweet spot on Magnus’s neck right below his ear that makes Magnus’s knees weak. Alec feels Magnus’s other hand grab his ass and attempt to pull their hips even closer together-that’s how he knows he’s found The Spot. Alec nips at the sensitive skin, smoothing over his teeth marks with wet kisses and enjoying the stifled groans Magnus makes each time he bites down.

The hand gripping Alec’s hair and neck pulls him away from the hickey he was working on deepening. He doesn’t even have time to admire his handy work or even pout before Magnus is pulling Alec’s face towards his for a deep kiss that makes Alec’s toes curl in his shoes. Which reminds him, why is he still wearing shoes? Why are either of them still wearing any clothes?

Alec tilts his face into the kiss as his hands work to pull Magnus’s shirt up, the material bunches around Magnus’s armpits as Alec unwillingly pulls away from Magnus’s lips. Alec tries to quickly pull the shirt up but it gets caught on Magnus’s elbow and not enough buttons are undone to allow the shirt to come off effortlessly. Alec feels the shirt give a little in his hands accompanied by the sound of fabric tearing and something plastic hitting the floor. Magnus removes the rest of the shirt and tosses it onto the dresser he is still leaning against. He chuckles as he brings Alec back in closer by tugging on his belt loops, “You popped a button off my shirt- somebody must be a little eager…”

Alec feels his face heat up, embarrassment written all over his features at his complete lack of suave in the bedroom. It reminds him how little experience he has in these situations, especially compared to the beautiful man in front of him. He looks down at Magnus’s layered necklace, glittering in the minimal light against Magnus’s tawny skin, trying to push his insecurities to the back of his mind, “I’ll mend it for you tomorrow.” Alec touches the necklace gently, dragging his finger slowly down Magnus’s now bare chest. The shiver his simple touch incites from Magnus gives Alec the resolve to look back up and make eye contact with Magnus’s heated eyes, “I missed you alot these past couple of weeks.”

Magnus’s expression softens, his hand releases the belt loop to gently caress Alec’s jaw line, “I missed you too.”

Alec leans in slowly, afraid to ruin the new energy around them; that little confession fueling the start of something big and vulnerable and honest between them. He kisses Magnus gently at first but soon loses himself to the passion in Magnus’s return kiss. Alec pulls back and smiles to himself when Magnus can’t help but follow his lips. “Will you spend the night with me? Maybe we can even make breakfast in the morning after my meeting and spend the day together?”

“Pancakes?” Magnus asks with a playful grin on his lips. Alec chuckles as he nods his consent, “Yeah, I’ll make you pancakes.”

Magnus leads Alec’s lips to his for another kiss, even more thorough than the last. His hand on Alec’s jaw directs his head just right to deepen the kiss and allow Magnus to sweep his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip again as he pulls away. “I’m all yours Alexander.” Alec can hear that Magnus means it in more ways than just one but he is surprised to find himself believing it. The sentiment echoing in his own mind even if he isn’t ready to say those words out loud just yet. He puts his thoughts into action instead, determined to show Magnus just how much he missed him.

**********the next morning**********

Alec is listening to Clary detail the latest demonic ritual that Luke is covering with the police department when movement out of the corner of his eyes redirects his attention. And what a sight it is to see! Alec grins fondly at the the sight of a sleep rumpled Magnus walking down the steps towards their meeting room. 

Magnus yawns big as he runs a hand through his messy bed head. The arm movement bringing attention to black henley that Magnus is wearing and Alec’s throat goes a little dry. It’s not the fact that it’s Alec’s shirt that he wore yesterday, well it’s not just the fact that it’s Alec’s shirt, it’s also due to the fact that the shirt hugs Magnus’s torso tight - like really tight. Like that shirt is a little tight on Alec as is but it is borderline obscene on Magnus.

Magnus’s arms, looking strong and powerful, perfectly fill out the shirt that is definitely a smidge too small - not that Alec is complaining, he’s just distracted currently… by those muscles. He’s never really thought intensely about just how strong Magnus is. It can be easy to forget because he rarely wears clothes this obscenely tight, preferring clothes that are a little looser and flowy. God now all Alec can think about are the things those muscles could do to him, like right now, like holding him up against a counter ledge or against - Isabelle’s wolf whistle and Clary's catcall bring Alec out of his fantasy and back into the moment. Jace’s voice is partially in awe and partially in disbelief as he remarks, “I did not realize Magnus worked out that much…”

At the mention of his name, Magnus looks at Alec from across the room from under his eyelashes. The hand that was running through his hair is now scratching behind his neck, flexing all his arm muscles while riding up the edge of the henley. The motion reveals a sliver of Magnus’s stomach and Alec just has to glance down at it cause he’s pretty sure there is a hickey there from last night that is just waiting to be freshened up-damn it. Alec’s eyes snap up to Magnus’s, focused on watching Magnus bite his lip and grin playfully at Alec’s blatant ogling- fully aware of the effect he is having on Alec.

Alec knows the case isn’t something they can work on effectively until Luke can get them more information on any potential evidence beside the photographs. So he feels no remorse when he stands up from the table, gesturing to the room at large. “I can’t be here right now,” he says as he leaves the room quickly before anyone can make a comment. He beelines for Magnus to grab his hand and all but drag him back to Alec's bed to test out some of Alec’s theories about just how strong Magnus really is.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any major errors, please let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Liked the fic? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, Allydia, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@melbopo](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)!
> 
> You can now find this post on [tumblr!](https://melbopo.tumblr.com/post/151199851201/your-touch-is-contagious-magnus-bane-x-alec)


End file.
